Short For Maleficent
by Nightfade
Summary: Summary: Au - Maleficent is based off the Maleficent film in 2014 along with some changes in the film for SFM. Full summary inside! Rating might be updated to T later down the road.


**A/N: Its been a long while since I worked on SFM. Through I have worked on this every once in a while... which by that I mean been rewriting the first chapter. I absolutely hated it. Not sure how I feel about it now, but I feel like it is much better then it was before. There will be another note at the end about this story and another one. Till then enjoy SFM reboot!**

The maiden with a full head of regal purple colored locks, awakes from her slumber with a sharp gasp. Tears line her dull green eyes as a new feeling finds itself not only upon her shoulder blades, but also present on her scalp. Her body almost sends the young girl into a full on panic attack, however she forces herself to take a breath air. Though the taste of the air tasted like chemicals, she gives an annoyed glance towards the perfumes organized on top of the vanity. In another reaction against the tainted air Mal staggers from the warm blankets of the over decorated bed, only stopping to rudely awaken the odd colored lizard, before making a great escape from the castle.

With taking two stairs down at a time, both mother and daughter soon found themselves out into semi-fresh air. Both taking a pause to enjoy the outdoors, however the older she-fairy jumps off her position of her daughter's shoulder to reveal her true from. Though instead of the over the top outfit she wore in the isle, an organic dress fall to her knees as she ditched the head cover, so that long locks of brown hair cascades down wildly. In awe, the baby fairy always forgets how graceful her mother looked when not dolled up in her villain clothing. Picture perfect for the queen of the fairies.

Not having much more time to stand around and study her mother, the older maleficent took charge and place a single hand on top of her daughter's head, as the other one found the increasingly burning back. "As quick water rushes down a river, this pain will be devoured." Her voice just above a whisper, one that offers comfort, commands green light to dances around the form of her daughter. Cause the tense features to relax as the pain washed away, as if a bucket of water is poured down upon her.

"Now I feel horrible about keeping in a fish tank all the time." Even if her tone offers humor, Mal is unable to meet the caring eyes of her mother. It's a feeling that has bile wanting to make an appearance, however it disappears as two gentle hands cups her cheeks. Slowly guiding her sight upwards so that mother and daughter can face each other.

Not a sign of regret, or even anger floated with the tone Maleficent has with her daughter, "I do not mind. It is not forever child." Hands removing themselves from the girl, the woman motions for the girl to follow in her tracks. "It is now or never Mal." She hated rushing her, but they both knew time is running out. "Soon enough you will be a full grown adult fairy." With her being only a half-blood did give her more time for her un-human features to apperare, they were now coming in. It gave the full-blood pride to see her little girl growing up.

"We need to find it." Even if the brown haired beauty did not have any worry in her tone, the younger one is bubbling with said emotion. Everything up to this point has been going to plan. Even if there had been some new changes, the goal has not changed for the young villain. "It would be a plus if transpiration can be secured as well." Maleficent reaches out to her daughter, brushing hair out of her features. However it was in vain as the shake of the girls head knocked the hair back to its previous place.

Mal tone quite as she checks over her shoulders to see a security patrol, she ducks close to the forest surrounding the school. "I have a plan for that." Getting an eyebrow raise from her mother, the young maiden just shakes her head. Not ready to reveal that part of her plan, it is a long shot. A favor that she will no doubt owe if he even agrees to her request. Someone she really did not want to be associated again. A boyfriend that she denies ever having.

Warm hands gently forcing her daughter to gaze at her, the pure blooded fairy took her time to make sure her daughter listen to her every word. "You mustn't be reckless. A wind of what we are doing, the humans will surely get in our way." Practically spitting out humans, the features of the queen went dark, not with evil intent. More like she is remembering a horrid memory. However her daughter does not have a clue to where the real distrust of species comes from. "Now, we should retire for the moment. Your rest will be important for your health during this time. Take a couple of days of break before you go back to your quest."

Not waiting for Mal to respond, the mother turns herself back into a reptile, her scales almost matching the color upon her daughters hair. Which came in handy when the lizard wanted to go out, without someone actively looking for the fairy, she is easy to miss. Therefore her the baby fairy plucks her from the grass, and places her upon her shoulder. Before quickly making her way back towards her dorm.

Unlike finding her way out of the building, Mal creeps up the stairs and through the hallways. Her bare feet, shoes forgotten in the rush before, working in her favor as the pads of her feet not making any noise. Thankfully with the bluentte still sound asleep at her return, the maiden silently returned her mother to the rather large terrarium. Before returning into now cold bed. Going into a dreamless slumber.

 **A/N: As of reading this I am in fact working on the second chapter. I want to write it today and have it posted today because its been so long, but hopefully it will be up sometime this week!**

 **On another note... I am making a twin story for SFM! I am so excited for it! These stories will run along side each other and share the same time line. Chapter One will align with each other and so on. This fanfic does not have a name yet, so if you want to suggest one that will be fine with me. The only thing I will say about this, cause there is stuff I want to keep hidden, is that it will star Evie!**

 **I have rattled on long enough, so I'll stop with this note and post the updated chapter now. Enjoy!**


End file.
